1982 год
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1982_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4 ---- События Январь 160 px|right|thumb|[[Почтовая марка СССР, 1982 год]] * 7 января — Катастрофа Let L-410 под Геленджиком. * 8 января ** Испания заявляет о своём согласии прекратить блокаду Гибралтара (в декабре открыта граница). ** «AT&T» отказалась от 22 своих подразделений. * 11 января ** Во время ралли Париж — Дакар пропал Марк Тэтчер, сын британского премьер-министра Маргарет Тэтчер. Он был спасен 14 января. ** В Брюсселе состоялась сессия Совета НАТО, посвященная обсуждению «положения в Польше». В коммюнике содержались обвинения в адрес ПНР и СССР. * 11—17 января — Самое сильное похолодание за всю историю наблюдений на Среднем Западе США. * 13 января — катастрофа Boeing 737 в Вашингтоне, погибло 78 человек. В тот же день в вашингтонском метро сошёл с рельсов поезд, погибло 3 человека. * 16 января — в Лиссабоне состоялся Марш мира — 200-тысячная демонстрация в защиту мира, против угрозы войны и размещения в Португалии ядерного оружия. * 17 января — « » на севере США. * 18 января — самая крупная катастрофа авиационной пилотажной группы ВВС США «Буревестники», известная в прессе как , произошедшая на авиабазе , штат Невада. Майор Норман Лори, капитан Вилли Мэйз, капитан Джозеф Петерсон и капитан Марк Мелэнкон погибли, выполняя тренировочный групповой пилотаж на Northrop T-38 Talon. * 19 января — В Польше объявлено об увеличении цен на продовольственные товары с 1 февраля (от 200 до 400 %). * 21 января — Британский Национальный союз горняков соглашается на увеличение заработной платы на 9,3 %. * 24 января — Президент Египта Хосни Мубарак заявляет о приверженности политике неприсоединения и просит помощи у СССР в индустриализации страны. * 26 января ** Президентом Финляндии избран Мауно Койвисто. ** Безработица в Великобритании за послевоенный период возросла с 129918 до 3070621 человек. * 27 января — Премьер-министр Ирландии Гаррет Фицджеральд объявил о своей отставке из-за проблем с бюджетом на 1981-82 годы. * 28 января — В Италии после 42-дневного заключения у Красных бригад антитеррористические подразделения освободили бригадного генерала США Джеймса Ли Дозиера. * 29 января — Правительство США соглашается покрыть долги Польши. * 31 января ** Израиль даёт согласие на присутствие миротворческих сил на Синайском полуострове. ** Из-за беспорядков в Гданьске, Польша, вызванных повышением цен на продовольственные товары, власти вводят в городе комендантский час. Февраль * 1 февраля — Вступил в силу договор о свободной конфедерации Сенегала и Гамбии. * 2 февраля — Начало Резни в Хаме, Сирия. * 3 февраля — Президент Сирии Хафез Асад приказал армии очистить город Харран от братьев-мусульман. * 5 февраля ** Крах лондонской авиакомпании Laker Airways, оставившей 6000 пассажиров и 270 млн долларов долгов. ** Великобритания ввела экономические санкции против СССР в ответ на введение военного положения в Польше. * 9 февраля ** Европейское экономическое сообщество и США заявляют о прекращении переговоров Запад-Восток в Мадриде до тех пор, пока в Польше не будет отменено военное положение. ** Катастрофа DC-8 в Токио. * 15 февраля — Во время шторма у побережья Ньюфаундленда затонула нефтяная платформа Ocean Ranger, погибло 84 рабочих. * 17 февраля — Джошуа Нкомо выведен из правительства Зимбабве. * 18 февраля ** На всеобщих парламентских выборах в Ирландии победу одержала партия Фианна Файл. ** Совершена единственная насильственная акция польской оппозиции: активистами SZPP убит в варшавском трамвае сержант милиции Здзислав Карос. * 19 февраля — В Испании начинается судебный процесс по делу 32 офицеров, обвиняемых в попытке государственного переворота в 1981 году (3 июня приговорены к 30 годам тюремного заключения). * 24 февраля ** Сторонники Движения за свободу Уганды начинают наступление на столицу страны Кампалу. ** Уэйн Гретцки, в составе команды Эдмонтон Ойлерз забил свой 77-й гол в сезоне Национальной Хоккейной Лиги, таким образом превысив свой прежний рекорд в 76 шайб за сезон. Всего в этом сезоне он забил 92 шайбы, что и составило новый рекорд. ** В ЮАР 22 члена парламента от Национальной партии во главе в Андресом Треурнихтом проголосовали за недоверие премьер-министру П. В. Боте. * 25 февраля — Европейский суд по правам человека постановил, что учителя, применяющие телесные наказания к детям против воли их родителей, нарушают Конвенцию по защите прав человека. Март * 1 марта — советский спускаемый аппарат «Венера-13» совершает посадку на планете Венера * 3 марта — В Лондоне британская королева открыла культурный центр . * 4 марта — завершено строительство Навоийской ГРЭС в Узбекистане, СССР. * 9 марта — Премьер-министром Ирландии стал Чарльз Хоги. * 10 марта ** США вводят эмбарго на импорт ливийской нефти и на поставки в Ливию высокотехнологичного оборудования, обвиняя последнюю в поддержке терроризма. ** Сизигия: все 9 планет Солнечной системы выстроились с одной стороны Солнца. * 11 марта — Британское правительство объявляет о намерении приобрести американские ракетные пусковые установки «Трайдент II» для замены «Поларисов» на подводных лодках. * 15 марта — Президент Никарагуа Даниэль Ортега приостанавливает действие конституции и вводит в стране военное положение. * 16 марта ** В Ньюпорте (штат Род-Айленд) Клаус фон Бюлов был признан виновным в попытке убийства своей жены. ** Фолклендская война: аргентинский торговец металлическим ломом высаживается на острове Южная Георгия и водружает там аргентинский флаг. * 22 марта — 3-й старт по программе «Спейс шаттл». 3-й полёт шаттла Колумбия. Экипаж — Джек Лаусма, Чарльз Фуллертон. * 23 марта — Военный переворот в Гватемале. * 24 марта — Военный переворот в Бангладеш. * 29 марта — британская королева утвердила Акт о Канаде 1982, ставший ступенью к принятию канадской конституции (см. 17 апреля). Апрель * 2 апреля ** Начало Фолклендской войны: аргентинские войска захватили Фолклендские острова. Великобритания разрывает дипломатические отношения с Аргентиной. ** Фолклендская война: Фолклендские острова полностью перешли под аргентинский контроль, британское правительство островов сдалось. ** В СССР газета «Известия» сообщает, что советские учёные А. С. Монин и Г. И. Баренблатт раскрыли загадку неопознанных летающих объектов, объяснив их атмосферными явлениями * 3 апреля — Совет Безопасности ООН принимает резолюцию 502, в которой содержится требование к Аргентине о выводе войск с Фолклендских островов. * 4 апреля — Фолклендская война: первые корабли оперативной группы британских королевских ВМС направляются на Фолклендские острова. * 6 апреля — Беспрецедентно сильные для апреля вьюги парализовали жизнь на северо-востоке США. * 7 апреля ** Государственный секретарь США Александр Хейг предлагает свою кандидатуру на роль посредника в урегулировании спора по поводу Фолклендских островов. ** В СССР публикуется нота протеста Советского правительства правительству США против обвинений в применении химического оружия в Лаосе, Кампучии и Афганистане. * 12 апреля ** В газете «Комсомольская правда» опубликована статья «Рагу из синей птицы», содержащая критику творчества группы «Машина времени» и рок-музыки в целом. ** Фолклендская война: Европейское экономическое сообщество вводит экономические санкции против Аргентины. ** Фолклендская война: вокруг Фолклендских островов начала действовать 200-мильная зона полной изоляции объявленная Великобританией. * 15 апреля — В Каире, Египет, казнены пять исламских фундаменталистов, осуждённых за соучастие в убийстве президента Анвара Садата. ** В Бонне подписано военное соглашение между США и ФРГ, согласно которому Соединенным Штатам предоставлялось право «в случае кризисной ситуации или войны» увеличить более чем в 2 раза контингент своих наземных и военно-воздушных сил на территории ФРГ. * 17 апреля — Королева Великобритании Елизавета II провозглашает новую конституцию Канады, предоставляющую полную политическую независимость от Великобритании и включающую в себя первый канадский билль о правах. * 19 апреля — Британское правительство отклоняет предложенный Хейгом план урегулирования Фолклендского кризиса (29 апреля Аргентина следует примеру Великобритании). thumb|160px|компьютер «[[ZX Spectrum»]] * 23 апреля ** Английская компания «Синклер Рисёрч» представила 8-разрядный домашний компьютер «ZX Spectrum», один из наиболее популярных компьютеров в Европе в 1980-е годы. ** Мэр Ки-Уэста, Флорида Дэннис Уардлоу на один день объявил независимую Республику Конк. * 24 апреля ** Конкурс Евровидение 1982 года выиграла немецкая исполнительница Nicole с песней «Ein Bisschen Frieden». ** Авария Ан-12 в Новом Уренгое. * 25 апреля ** Фолклендская война: Британские войска освобождают остров Южная Георгия. ** Согласно израильско-египетскому мирному договору Израиль завершил вывод войск с Синайского полуострова. * 29 апреля — население Китая превысило 1 миллиард человек. * 30 апреля — Фолклендская война: в США администрация президента Рейгана вводит экономические санкции против Аргентины и предлагает Великобритании стратегические сырьевые материалы. Май * 1 мая — В Польше 50 тысяч сторонников профсоюза «Солидарность» организовали демонстрацию протеста против военного положения (4 мая военное положение было ужесточено). * 2 мая — Фолклендская война: английская атомная подводная лодка «Конкерор» потопила аргентинский крейсер «Генерал Бельграно», погибло 323 моряка. * 3 мая — Израильский премьер-министр Бегин заявил, что его страна распространит свой суверенитет на оккупированные территории на Западном берегу. * 4 мая — Фолклендская война: после попадания аргентинской ракеты Exocet на английском корабле Sheffield начался пожар, 20 моряков погибло. Корабль затонул 10 мая. * c 4 по 10 мая — 11 участников советской экспедиции на Эверест поднялись на вершину. * 5 мая — Унабомбер взорвал бомбу в департаменте компьютерных наук Университета Вандербильда, была ранена секретарь Джанет Смит. * 12 мая ** Испанский священник Хуан Эрнандес попытался ранить кинжалом папу Иоанна Павла II во время визита папы в Фатиму, Португалия. ** Авиакомпания Braniff International Airways объявила о банкротстве и прекращении всех полётов. * 13 мая — С космодрома Байконур осуществлён запуск советского пилотируемого космического корабля Союз Т-5, приземление 27 августа 1982 года. Экипаж старта — Березовой А. Н., Лебедев В. В., приземление 10 декабря 1982 года. * 21 мая — Фолклендская война: британские моряки и десантники высадились в бухте Сан-Карлос на Фолклендских островах и подняли британский флаг. * 22 мая — Фолклендская война: британский корабль Ardent потоплен аргентинской авиацией, погибло 22 моряка. * 23 мая — Фолклендская война: британский корабль Antelope потоплен при взрыве аргентинской авиабомбы, не разорвавшейся при попадании в него. * 24 мая ** Ирано-иракская война: иранские войска отбили Хорремшехр. ** Председатель КГБ СССР Ю. В. Андропов назначен Секретарём ЦК КПСС. ** В СССР принята Продовольственная программа. * 25 мая — Фолклендская война: британский корабль Atlantic Conveyor потоплен аргентинской ракетой Exocet, погибло 12 человек, а также уничтожены вертолёты, транспортировавшиеся к месту конфликта. * 26 мая — В финале Кубка европейских чемпионов УЕФА в Роттердаме победу одержал ФК Астон Вилла, выиграв у ФК Бавария со счётом 1-0. Гол был забит на 69 минуте Питером Вайтом. * 27 мая — в Вашингтоне подписано соглашение между США и Марокко, предоставляющее американским вооружённым силам право «при чрезвычайных обстоятельствах» использовать «некоторые» марокканские военные базы в качестве перевалочных пунктов для транзита и заправки горючим (в обмен на обещание увеличить военную помощь Марокко). * 28 мая — Впервые в истории папа римский посещает Великобританию (до 2 июня). * 29 мая — Фолклендская война: Сражение при Гуз-Грин. Британские парашютисты одерживают трудную победу в первом сухопутном сражении войны. * 30 мая — Испания стала 16-м членом НАТО и первой страной, вступившей в альянс после принятия ФРГ в 1955. Июнь thumb|120px|Ливанская война. Стадион в Бейруте, использовавшийся [[Организация освобождения Палестины|ООП как склад боеприпасов, после израильских бомбардировок. 1982 г.]] * 3 июня — на лондонской улице выстрелом в голову ранен израильский посол в Великобритании Шломо Аргов. В результате теракта Аргов был парализован и до конца своей жизни находился в реабилитационном отделении больницы «Хадасса». * 4 июня ** В ответ на покушение на Аргова израильская авиация нанесла бомбовый удар по местам дислокации Организации освобождения Палестины (ООП) в Ливане. ** В СССР произведён запуск искусственного спутника земли «Космос—1374» БОР (беспилотный орбитальный ракетоплан). * 6 июня ** В Будапеште состоялся первый Кубок мира по сборке кубика Рубика. ** Началась Ливанская война: израильские войска под командованием министра обороны Ариэля Шарона в ходе операцию «Мир Галилее» вторглись в Южный Ливан и подошли к Бейруту. ** Ливанская война: Совет Безопасности ООН призвал Израиль вывести войска из Ливана. ** Президент Рональд Рейган стал первым главой исполнительной власти США, посетившим сессию британского парламента. * 7 июня — вооружённые отряды повстанцев в Чаде захватили столицу страны Нджамену и свергли режим президента Гукуни Уэддея. Власть перешла к командующему Вооружённых сил Севера (ФАН) Хиссену Хабре. * 8 июня — авиакатастрофа в Бразилии, пассажирский самолёт Боинг-727 упал в лес около Форталезы, погибли 137 человек. * 11 июня — Ливанская война: израильские войска нанесли поражение сирийским бронетанковым частям в районе озера Карун. * 12 июня — в акции протеста против ядерного оружия в Центральном парке Нью-Йорка приняло участие 750 000 человек. * 13 июня ** В провинции Альберта (Канада) 15 каратистов из клуба «Чёрные Леопарды» полностью разрушили дом голыми руками и ногами с согласия хозяина. ** В Испании открылся Чемпионат Мира по футболу. ** После смерти короля Саудовской Аравии Халида его преемником стал брат Фахд. ** После девальвации франка французское правительство объявило о замораживании заработной платы и цен (до 31 октября). * 14 июня ** Завершилась Фолклендская война: в этот день было заключено официальное перемирие. ** Ливанская война: израильские войска окружили в Западном Бейруте шесть тысяч боевиков ООП. * 17 июня ** Новый правитель Чада Хиссен Хабре сформировал Временный государственный совет в качестве правительства и стал его председателем. ** В СССР состоялся первый полёт вертолёта Ка-50. ** Катастрофа Ту-134 под Североморском. * 18 июня ** Военный диктатор Аргентины Леопольдо Гальтиери ушёл в отставку в связи с поражением его страны в Фолклендской войне. ** Президент США Рональд Рейган объявил о решении продлить и расширить введённый в декабре 1981 года запрет на поставку в Советский Союз оборудования для добычи нефти и газа. Ввиду провала этих мер Р. Рейган был вынужден 13 ноября объявить об отмене своего решения. * 19 июня — банкир Роберто Кальви, председатель правления Банко Амброзиано, найден повесившимся под мостом Блэкфриарс в Лондоне. * 20 июня — в Париже состоялся общенациональный Марш мира, приуроченный к дням работы специальной сессии Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН по разоружению. В марше участвовало 250 тыс. человек. * 22 июня ** Лидеры трёх кампучийских политических группировок встретились в Куала-Лумпуре, чтобы сформировать правительство в изгнании. ** Правительство США распространило запрет на поставку материалов и оборудования для газопровода Сибирь — Западная Европа на компании, производящие оборудование по американским лицензиям. ** Катастрофа Boeing 707 в Бомбее. * 24 июня ** В СССР запущен Союз Т-6, приземление 2 июля 1982 года. Экипаж старта и посадки — Джанибеков В. А., Иванченков А. С. и первый французский космонавт Жан-Лу Кретьен. ** Самолёт British Airways, совершавший рейс из Индонезии, пролетел сквозь выбросы пепла вулкана Галунггунг. Несмотря на пожары двигателей, их отключения и повреждение обшивки, самолёту удалось завершить полёт. * 27 июня: ** Ливанская война: Израиль потребовал, чтобы подразделения ООП, окружённые в Западном Бейруте, сложили оружие. (29 июня им было разрешено покинуть Бейрут с оружием). ** 4-й старт по программе Спейс Шаттл. 4-й полёт шаттла Колумбия. Экипаж — Томас Маттингли, Хенри Хартсфилд. * 28 июня — катастрофа Як-42 Аэрофлота под Наровлей (Белорусская ССР). Погибли 132 человека. Причиной катастрофы признано разрушение механизма горизонтального стабилизатора из-за нарушения технологии изготовления, повлекшей повышенный износ привода. * С 30 июня по 6 июля в Мюнхене (Германия) прошла вторая пленарная сессия Смешанной международной комиссии по богословскому диалогу «Таинства церкви и евхаристия в свете тайны святой троицы» . Июль * 1 июля — вступил в должность новый президент Аргентины генерал Рейнальдо Биньоне. * 2 июля ** В Рейкьявике подписано соглашение об экономическом сотрудничестве между СССР и Исландией. ** В Мадриде подписано соглашение между США и Испанией о дружбе, обороне и сотрудничестве, позволяющее сохранять на территории Испании базы ВВС и ВМС США. * 3 июля — забастовка машинистов в Великобритании из-за вопроса о часах рабочего времени (до 18 июля). * 4 июля ** На президентских выборах в Мексике победил кандидат правящей Институционной революционной партии партии Мигель де ла Мадрид Уртадо. ** Четверо иранских дипломатов были похищены во время израильского вторжения в Ливан. * 6 июля ** Самое длительное в XX веке лунное затмение длительностью 236 минут, из них полное затмение 106 минут. ** Катастрофа Ил-62 под Москвой. * 9 июля — Катастрофа Boeing 727 в Кеннере (Луизиана, США). Погибли 146 человек на борту самолёта и 8 на земле. * 11 июля — в финале чемпионата мира по футболу Италия со счётом 3:1 обыграла ФРГ. * 12 июля ** Президентом Индии избран министр внутренних дел Заил Сингх. ** Совет Безопасности ООН принял резолюцию, обязывающую Иран и Ирак немедленно прекратить военные действия и вывести все силы к международно признанным границам. ** Автокомпания Чеккер прекратила производство автомобилей. * 15 июля ** В Великобритании арестован советский шпион Джеффри Прайм. ** В Москве подписано соглашение об оказании СССР содействия в строительстве объектов в Кампучии. * 16 июля — в Нью-Йорке преподобный Сун Мён Мун приговорён к 18 месяцам тюрьмы и штрафу в 25 000 долларов за мошенничество и препятствование правосудию. * 17 июля ** Завершены семидневные выборы на Фиджи. Партия премьер-министра Камисесе Мара сохранила большинство в парламенте. ** Начат частичный вывод войск Вьетнама из Кампучии. * 19 июля — президентом Боливии назначен начальник генерального штаба генерал Гидо Вильдосо, сменивший ушедшего в отставку генерала Сельсо Торрелио. * 20 июля — боевики ИРА взорвали 2 бомбы в Лондоне, погибли 8 солдат, ранены 47 человек. * 21 июля — в Портсмуте торжественно встречен флагман британской флотилии во время Фолклендской войны корабль Hermes. * 23 июля — Международная китобойная комиссия объявила о прекращении коммерческого китобойного промысла к 1985—1986 году. * 27 июля — премьер-министр Гренады Морис Бишоп подписал в Москве ряд соглашений с СССР, в том числе о сотрудничестве между партией Новое движение ДЖУЭЛ и КПСС. * 29 июля — Совет Безопасности ООН принял резолюцию, требующую от Израиля прекратить блокаду Бейрута. * 30 июля — отставка президента Панамы Аристидеса Ройо Санчеса. На пост президента вступил вице-президент Рикардо де ла Эсприэлья. * 31 июля — в Боне (Франция) в автомобильной катастрофе погибли 53 человека, в том числе 46 детей. Август * 4 августа — Совет Безопасности ООН осудил Израиль, поскольку его войска оставались в Ливане. * 7 августа — подал в отставку премьер-министр Италии Джованни Спадолини. * 12 августа ** Мексика объявила о неспособности выплачивать большой внешний долг, что спровоцировало бюджетный кризис, быстро распространившийся на всю Латинскую Америку. ** В Гонконге надписи о вреде курения на упаковке сигарет стали обязательными. * 14 августа ** Катастрофа Як-40 под Базарными Матаками. ** В аэропорту Сухуми столкнулись самолёты Ту-134 и Let L-410, погибли 11 человек. * 17 августа ** В Германии общественности представлены первые компакт-диски (CD). ** В столице Сейшельских островов Виктории, пользуясь отсутствием президента Франс-Альбера Рене, подняли восстание солдаты во главе с сержантом Дж. Николе. Мятеж был подавлен * 19 августа — с космодрома Байконур осуществлён запуск советского пилотируемого космического корабля Союз Т-7, приземление 10 декабря 1982 года. Экипаж старта — Попов Л. И., Серебров А. А. и Савицкая С. Е., приземление 27 августа 1982 года. * 20 августа — Ливанская война: в Бейрут введены многонациональные силы, чтобы контролировать вывод формирований ООП (французские войска с 21 августа, морская пехота США с 25 августа). * 23 августа — ливанский парламент избирает лидера христианских фалангистов Башира Жмайеля президентом страны. * 26 августа — аргентинское правительство отменяет запрет на деятельность политических партий. * 27 августа — приземление корабля Союз Т-5. Экипаж посадки — Попов Л. И., Серебров А. А. и Савицкая С. Е.. Сентябрь thumb|120px|Американец [[Скотт Фалман впервые предложил использовать смайлики в электронной переписке.]] * 1 сентября — в Пекине открывается XII съезд Коммунистической партии Китая (до 12 сентября). Хуа Гофэн, преемник Мао Цзэдуна, выведен из состава Политбюро. * 3 сентября — итальянский генерал Карло Альберто далла Кьеза убит мафией. * 5 сентября — впервые проведена советско-американская телевизионная программа с использованием космических средств связи (телемост) — диалог музыкальных коллективов. * 14 сентября — в Бейруте убит президент Ливана Башир Жмайель. * 18 сентября — отрядами ливанской христианской милиции убиты сотни палестинцев в лагерях беженцев Сабра и Шатила в Западном Бейруте. * 19 сентября — Скотт Фалман (США) впервые предложил использование смайликов. * 21 сентября — по предложению ООН впервые отмечен Международный день мира. * 23 сентября — президентом Ливана избран Амин Жмайель, брат погибшего Башира Жмайеля. * 25 сентября ** В Израиле 400000 манифестантов вышли с требованием отставки премьер-министра Менахема Бегина. ** В Албанию нелегально проникла Группа Мустафы с целью убийства диктатора Энвера Ходжи. * 26 сентября ** Австралийский парашютист Рич Коллинз во время прыжка попал в тепловой поток и был вынужден подняться на высоту 2800 метров и почти потерял сознание от нехватки кислорода. Он отстегнул основной парашют, чтобы сбросить высоту, и приземлился на запасном парашюте. ** На экраны вышел телесериал Рыцарь дорог. * 26 сентября — 1 октября — Тайленоловый кризис разразился после того как в Чикаго погибло 7 человек после употребления капсул, в которых оказался цианистый калий. * 27 сентября Шевдет Мустафа убит в столкновении с албанской госбезопасностью. * 29 сентября — Катастрофа Ил-62 в Люксембурге. Октябрь thumb|120px|Канцлер ФРГ Гельмут Коль thumb|120px|Компания Sony выпустила первый проигрыватель компакт-дисков * 1 октября ** Гельмут Коль сменил Гельмута Шмидта на посту федерального канцлера ФРГ. ** В Диснейленде открыт аттракцион Epcot. ** Корпорация Sony наладила производство первого проигрывателя компакт-дисков (модель CDP-101). * 8 октября — В Польше запрещена деятельность «Солидарности». * 11 октября — поднят корабль Mary Rose флагман английского короля Генриха VIII, затонувший в 1545 году. * 13 октября — в Европе начато производство автомобиля Ford Sierra. Он заменил модель Ford Cortina. * 15 октября — в США сняты законодательные ограничения на деятельность ссудо-сберегательных ассоциаций. * 20 октября — произошла трагедия в Лужниках: в давке погибли 66 человек . * 21 октября — председатель Временного государственного совета Чада Хиссен Хабре провозгласил себя президентом Чада и председателем Совета министров. * 27 октября — в Канаде День Доминиона официально переименован в День Канады. * 28 октября — на парламентских выборах в Испании победила Социалистическая партия. Премьер-министром страны избран Фелипе Гонсалес. Ноябрь * 3 ноября ** thumb|219x219px|В тоннеле СалангВ тоннеле Саланг, Афганистан в возникшей при перемещении военной колонны автомобильной пробке отравились насмерть выхлопными газами около 180 афганских и советских военнослужащихТрагедия на Саланге // Десантура. Ru.. ** Промышленный индекс Доу-Джонса возрос на 43,41 пункта или 4,25 %, составив на момент закрытия торгов 1065,49 пункта, впервые увеличившись за 9 лет. Предыдущий рекорд был зафиксирован 11 января 1973, когда его значение составило 1051,70 пункта. Это рекордный рост данного рейтинга. ** Переворот в Камеруне. Президент Ахмаду Ахиджо ушёл в отставку под давлением Поля Бийя. * 7 ноября ** Впервые показана публике плотина через Темзу. ** Военный путч в Верхней Вольте. * 11 ноября — 5-й старт по программе Спейс Шаттл. 5-й полёт шаттла Колумбия. Экипаж — Вэнс Бранд, Роберт Овермайер, Джозеф Аллен, Уильям Ленуар. * 12 ноября — после смерти Леонида Брежнева (10 ноября) Генеральным секретарём ЦК КПСС избран Юрий Андропов, бывший председатель КГБ СССР. * 13 ноября — в Вашингтоне открыт мемориал ветеранов войны во Вьетнаме. * 14 ноября — лидер польского профсоюза «Солидарность» Лех Валенса освобождён после 11-месячного заключения. * 16 ноября ** Впервые с 1969 года в Москве начинаются советско-китайские переговоры. ** Катастрофа Ан-12 под Ивановом, 7 погибших. * 22 ноября — Рамиз Алия становится новым главой Албании, сменив на этом посту Хаджи Леши. * 27 ноября — премьер-министром Японии стал Ясухиро Накасонэ. * 28 ноября — в Женеве собрались представители 88 стран мира, чтобы обсудить вопросы свободной торговли. * 29 ноября — Война в Афганистане: Генеральная Ассамблея ООН приняла резолюцию № 37, согласно которой СССР должен вывести войска из Афганистана. Декабрь * 1 декабря — Вышел в свет альбом Майкла Джексона Thriller, ставший самым продаваемым альбомом в истории музыки. * 2 декабря — в Университете Юты впервые пациенту было пересажено постоянное искусственное сердце. 61-летний пенсионер Барни Кларк прожил с этим устройством 112 дней. * 4 декабря — принята действующая конституция Китайской Народной Республики. * 6 декабря — В городе Балликелли (графство Лондондерри), Северная Ирландия, ИРА производит взрыв в пабе, погибает 17 человек. * 7 декабря ** В Техасе, США впервые произведена казнь при помощи смертельной инъекции. ** Палата представителей конгресса США отказывается удовлетворить запрос президента Рейгана о выделении 988 млн долларов на строительство и испытания первых пяти из 100 ракет класса «MX». * 8 декабря — расправа над оппозицией (Декабрьские убийства) в Суринаме. * 9 декабря — в Никарагуа разбился эвакуировавший беженцев вертолёт Ми-8, погибли 84 человека. * 10 декабря — приземление корабля Союз Т-7. Экипаж посадки — А. Н. Березовой, В. В. Лебедев. * 12 декабря — 20 тысяч женщин в Великобритании создают живое кольцо вокруг военной базы Гринем-Коммон, протестуя таким образом против размещения на ней американских крылатых ракет. * 15 декабря — Международный валютный фонд соглашается предоставить Бразилии заём в размере 4,5 миллиарда долларов для обслуживания иностранного долга. * 19 декабря — Польша объявляет об отмене военного положения в стране с 31 декабря. * 23 декабря — Катастрофа Ан-26 в Ростове-на-Дону. * 24 декабря — совершил первый полёт самый большой серийный грузовой самолёт в мире Ан-124 Руслан. * 26 декабря — Впервые журналом TIME человеком года был назван не человек, а компьютер. Без точных дат thumb|120px|Рено 9 — Автомобиль 1982 года в Европе * Германия начала набор в собственный отряд космонавтов. * Становится популярен кубик Рубика. * Начала работать вторая общесоюзная телепрограмма. * Появился бренд Toyota Camry. * Начат выпуск персональных компьютеров Commodore 64, до 1994 продано 20 миллионов экземпляров. * Глобальный излишек сырой нефти привёл к падению цен на бензин. * Автомобилем года в Европе стал Renault 9. Наука Спорт Искусство Кино * На экраны СССР выходят фильмы ставшие впоследствии любимыми и широко известными: ** «Возвращение резидента» Вениамина Дормана ** «Вокзал для двоих» Эльдара Рязанова ** «Дом, который построил Свифт» Марка Захарова ** «Покровские ворота» Михаила Козакова ** «Полёты во сне и наяву» Романа Балаяна ** «Сказка странствий» Александра Митты ** «Спортлото-82» Леонида Гайдая ** «Чародеи» Константина Бромберга * На мировые экраны выходят фильмы: ** «Инопланетянин» (США) Стивена Спилберга ** «Ганди» (США) Ричарда Аченборо ** «Тутси» (США) Сидни Полака ** «Выбор Софи» (США) Уильяма Стайрона ** «Фанни и Александр» (Швеция) Ингмара Бергмана ** «Нечто» (США) Джона Карпентера ** «Рокки 3» (США) Сильвестера Сталлоне ** «Первая кровь» (США) Теда Котчеффа ** «Бегущий по лезвию» (США) Ридли Скотта ** «Конан-варвар» (США) Джона Милиуса ** «Стена» (США) Алана Паркера Музыка * В СССР создана рок-группа Динамик, которая, выпустив 2 альбома, скоропостижно распалась в следующем году. * Де-факто распалась группа ABBA (последнее публичное появление в качестве коллектива — 11 декабря). Вышли в свет следующие альбомы популярных исполнителей и групп: * Battle Hymns (Manowar, LP, Capitol Records, дебютный альбом) * Beat (King Crimson) * Blackout (Scorpions) * Black Metal (Venom) * Broadsword and the Beast (Jethro Tull) * Coda (Led Zeppelin, LP, Swan Song, 19 ноября) * Driver Down (Van Halen) * Hot Space (Queen) * Live Evil (Black Sabbath) * Love Over Gold (Dire Straits) * Restless and Wild (Accept) * Rock in a Hard Place (Aerosmith) * Speak of the Devil (Ozzy Osbourne) * Straight Between the Eyes (Rainbow) * The Number of the Beast (Iron Maiden) * The Sky's Gone Out (Bauhaus) * 45 (Кино, LP) * Свинья на радуге (ДДТ) * Послушай, человек (Круиз) * Screaming for Vengeance (Judas Priest) * Tug Of War (Paul McCartney) Персоны года Человек года по версии журнала Time — Персональный компьютер («Машина года»; первый лауреат — неодушевленный предмет). Родились См. также: Категория:Родившиеся в 1982 году Январь * 6 января — Эдди Редмэйн, британский актер, обладатель премии «Оскар». * 9 января — Кэтрин, герцогиня Кембриджская, супруга герцога Кембриджского Уильяма. * 11 января — Денис Колодин, российский футболист. * 13 января — Рут Уилсон, британская актриса («Любовники», «Лютер»). * 14 января — Виктор Вальдес, испанский профессиональный футбольный вратарь. * 15 января — Екатерина Волкова, российская актриса («Воронины»). * 15 января — Яна Кадержабкова, чешская актриса («Хостел»). * 17 января — Дуэйн Уэйд, американский баскетболист. * 20 января — Сергей Ковальчук, футболист * 25 января — Ноэми, итальянская певица. * 29 января ** Ким Дон Джин, корейский футболист. ** Адам Ламберт, американский певец, поэт-песенник и актёр. Февраль * 3 февраля — Вера Брежнева (Галушка), экс-солистка группы ВИА ГРА. * 11 февраля — Натали Дормер, английская актриса. * 13 февраля — Бриджит Риган, американская актриса театра и кино. * 17 февраля — Адриано Лейте Рибейро, бразильский футболист. * 28 февраля — Наталья Водянова, модель Март * 3 марта — Джесика Бил, американская актриса. * 4 марта — Лэндон Донован, бывший американский футболист. * 14 марта — Кейт Элизабет Кемерон Маберли, английская актриса * 25 марта ** Алекс, бразильский футболист итальянского происхождения. ** Шон Фэрис, актер, модель, продюсер («Никогда не сдавайся»). * 31 марта — Таль Бен-Хаим, израильский футболист. Апрель * 10 апреля — Надежда Грановская, украинская певица, телеведущая, экс-солистка «ВИА Гра (музыкальная группа)» * 22 апреля — Кака, бразильский футболист. * 30 апреля — Кирстен Данст, американская актриса. Май * 1 мая — Джейми Дорнан, британский актёр. * 3 мая — Ребекка Холл, британская актриса. * 11 мая — Кори Монтейт, актёр и музыкант. * 17 мая — Тони Паркер, баскетболист * 20 мая — Петр Чех, футболист, «Арсенал», Великобритания Июнь * 3 июня — Елена Исинбаева, российская прыгунья с шестом. * 10 июня — Принцесса Мадлен, младшая дочь короля Швеции, Карла Шестнадцатого Густава, и королевы Сильвии. * 17 июня — Алекс, бразильский футболист. * 20 июня ** Василий Березуцкий, российский футболист, игрок национальной сборной России. ** Алексей Березуцкий, защитник ЦСКА и национальной сборной России. ** Example, популярный британский певец и рэпер. * 21 июня ** Принц Уильям, герцог Кембриджский. ** Роман Адамов, российский футболист, бронзовый призер Евро-2008. * 25 июня — Михаил Южный, российский теннисист, обладатель Кубка Дэвиса. Июль * 2 июля — Елизавета Иванцив, украинская певица Ёлка. * 7 июля — Николай Полухин, паралимпиец Параолимпийских игр. * 8 июля — София Буш, американская актриса кино и телевидения. * 12 июля — Антонио Кассано, итальянский футболист. * 18 июля — Райан Франк Кабрера, американский исполнитель. * 19 июля — Джаред Падалеки, американский актёр. * 20 июля — Борис Корчевников, корреспондент, актёр. * 30 июля — Сара Хабель, актриса («Хостел 3»). * 30 июля — Криста Айн, американская модель и актриса. Август * 6 августа — Гарай, Ромола, британская актриса. * 16 августа — Кэм Жиганде, актёр («Никогда не сдавайся»). * 17 августа — Фил Ягелка, английский футболист, игрок клуба «Эвертон» * 24 августа — Жозе Бозингва, португальский футболист, игрок «Трабзонспор». * 27 августа — Волка́н Яма́н турецкий футболист. * 29 августа — Марина Александрова, российская актриса театра и кино. * 30 августа — Энди Роддик, американский теннисист, первая ракетка мира в 2003 году. * 31 августа — Хосе Мануэль Рейна Паэс, испанский футбольный вратарь. Сентябрь * 22 сентября ** Билли Пайпер, британская певица и актриса. ** Юлия Пожидаева, российская актриса. * 28 сентября — Александр Анюков, футболист, «Крылья Советов» (Самара), «Зенит» (Санкт-Петербург) Октябрь * 2 октября — Сати Казанова, российская певица. * 7 октября — Анастасия Стоцкая, российская певица. * 13 октября — Ян Торп, австралийский пловец, пятикратный олимпийский чемпион, рекордсмен мира. * 16 октября — Андрей Маковеев, российский биатлонист. * 18 октября — Светлана Лобода, украинская певица, экс-участница группы «ВИА Гра» * 20 октября — Кэти Физерстон, актриса, режиссёр, продюсер («Паранормальное явление»). Ноябрь * 3 ноября — Евгений Плющенко, российский фигурист, 2-кратный олимпийский чемпион, многократный чемпион мира и Европы. * 10 ноября — Хизер Матараццо, киноактриса, продюсер («Хостел 2»). * 12 ноября ** Энн Хэтэуэй, американская актриса и певица. ** Максим Чудов, биатлонист. * 23 ноября — Асафа Пауэл, ямайский бегун, обладатель мирового рекорда в беге на 100 метров. * 27 ноября — Александр Кержаков, футболист, «Цюрих», «Зенит» (Санкт-Петербург), «Севилья», «Динамо» (Москва) * 30 ноября — Элиша Катберт, канадская актриса, модель, продюсер, режиссёр («Дом восковых фигур»). Декабрь * 7 декабря — Джек Хьюстон, британский актёр. * 8 декабря — Ханна Уэр, британская актриса, модель. * 16 декабря — Анна Седокова, украинская певица, дизайнер, экс-солистка группы «ВИА Гра» * 30 декабря — Максим Кабанов, российский футболист. Изображение:Osaka07 D4A Isinbayeva Celebrating.jpg|Елена Исинбаева Изображение:Mikhail Youzhny 2006 Australian Open.jpg|Михаил Южный Изображение:Kirsten Dunst by David Shankbone.jpg|Кирстен Данст Изображение:Andy Roddick.jpg|Энди Роддик Изображение:Prince William at a Polo match 2007.jpg|Принц Великобритании - Уильям File:Ian Thorpe on a plane cropped.jpg|Ян Торп Скончались Леонид Брежнев|thumb|129пкс См. также: Категория:Умершие в 1982 году Список умерших в 1982 году * 17 января — Варлам Шаламов, русский советский писатель, диссидент. * 19 января — Семён Цвигун, советский государственный деятель, первый заместитель председателя КГБ СССР (1967—1982). * 25 января — Михаил Суслов, советский политический деятель. * 17 февраля — Телониус Спир Монк, джазовый пианист и композитор. * 2 марта — Филип К. Дик, американский писатель-фантаст, один из основоположников жанра «киберпанк». * 5 марта — Белуши, Джон, американский комедийный актёр албанского происхождения. * 9 марта — Утёсов, Леонид Осипович, советский певец и актёр. * 16 апреля — Анатолий Александров, советский композитор. * 25 апреля — Борис Андреев, советский актёр. * 5 мая — Органов, Николай Николаевич, Председатель Президиума Верховного совета РСФСР (1959—1962). * 8 мая — Жиль Вильнёв, канадский спортсмен, автогонщик, вице-чемпион мира 1979 года по автогонкам в классе Формула 1. * 12 мая — Александр Дмитриевич Зайцев, советский живописец и педагог (род. 1903). * 19 мая — Александр Борисов, советский актёр. * 28 мая — Борис Чирков, советский актёр. * 13 июня ** Халид ибн Абдель, король Саудовской Аравии. ** Риккардо Палетти, итальянский автогонщик. * 29 июля — Владимир Зворыкин, русский изобретатель в области телевидения. * 21 августа — Собхуза II, король Свазиленда с 1899 года (род. 1899). * 25 августа — Анна Герман, польская и советская певица немецкого происхождения. * 29 августа — Ингрид Бергман, шведская актриса. * 14 сентября — Грейс Келли, американская актриса, с 1956 супруга князя Монако Ренье III, мать ныне правящего князя Альбера II. * 21 сентября — Иван Баграмян, маршал Советского Союза. * 4 октября — Гленн Гульд (род. 1932), канадский пианист. * 18 октября — Пьер Мендес-Франс, французский политический деятель, премьер-министр Франции в 1954—1955 годах (род. 1907). * 30 октября — Ирина Вильде (Полотнюк Дарина Дмитриевна), украинская писательница, внесённая ЮНЕСКО в список знаменитых людей XX столетия и второго тысячелетия (род. 1907). * 10 ноября — Леонид Брежнев, Генеральный секретарь ЦК КПСС. * 26 ноября — Юхан Аавик, эстонский композитор, дирижёр, музыкальный педагог (р. 1884). * 28 ноября — Александр Васильевич Беляков, советский военный штурман, Герой Советского Союза. * 2 декабря — Джованни Феррари, итальянский спортсмен, чемпион мира по футболу. * 6 декабря — Рэнди Роадс, британский гитарист. * 20 декабря — Раиса Аронова, герой Советского Союза. Нобелевские премии * Физика — Кеннет Вильсон — «За теорию критических явлений в связи с фазовыми переходами» * Химия — Аарон Клуг — За разработку метода кристаллографической электронной микроскопии и прояснение структуры биологически важных комплексов нуклеиновая кислота — белок" * Медицина и физиология — Суне Бергстрём, Бенгт Самуэльсон, Джон Вейн — «За открытия, касающиеся простагландинов и близких к ним биологически активных веществ» * Экономика — Джордж Стиглер — «За новаторские исследования промышленных структур, функционирования рынков, причин и результатов государственного регулирования» * Литература — Габриэль Гарсия Маркес — «За романы и рассказы, в которых фантазия и реальность, совмещаясь, отражают жизнь и конфликты целого континента» * Премия мира — Альва Мюрдаль, Альфонсо Гарсия Роблес — «За крупный вклад в дело разоружения» Спорт * В Красноярске прошла V зимняя Спартакиада народов СССР. Футбол См. также: 1982 год в футболе * Чемпионом СССР по футболу стало минское «Динамо». * Чемпионом Англии по футболу стал «Ливерпуль». * Чемпионами Аргентины по футболу стали «Эстудиантес» (Ла-Плата) (Метрополитано) и «Феррокариль Оэсте» (Буэнос-Айрес) (Насьональ). * Чемпионом Бразилии по футболу стал «Фламенго» из Рио-де-Жанейро. * Чемпионом ФРГ по футболу стал «Гамбург». * Чемпионом Италии по футболу стал туринский «Ювентус». * Чемпионом Испании по футболу стал «Реал Сосьедад» из Сан-Себастьяна. * Чемпионом Уругвая по футболу стал «Пеньяроль». * Чемпионом Франции по футболу стал «Монако». * Кубок Европейских Чемпионов выиграла английская «Астон Вилла». * Кубок обладателей Кубков выиграла испанская «Барселона». * Кубок УЕФА выиграл шведский «Гётеборг». * Кубок Либертадорес и Межконтинентальный Кубок выиграл уругвайский «Пеньяроль». * Чемпионом мира среди сборных стала сборная Италии См. также Примечания Категория:1982 год